Dexterboy124
Dexterboy124 (Dexter Manning) is a popular machinimator who currently has over 21,000 subscribers on YouTube. Though he's mostly known for his Super Smash Bros. Machinima series, Peach's Slutty Adventure, Wolf's Retarded Mission, and Not Exactly Royalty, he's made some Halo machinimas as well. Freddy And Dee Freddy And Dee is Dexterboy124's only series using Halo 3 as a game engine. It follows the exploits of two criminals named Freddy (voice of TomKitsune) and Dee (Voiced by Dex) who embark on misadventures and try to give up their lives as criminals after quitting their group. The series isn't finished yet, with many fans asking when the fourth episode will come out, but Dexter says he's gonna finish it up when he has time to. The series, though criticized for it's lack of lowered weapons and realism, is still found to be favorable to viewers who enjoy the overall humor and voice acting. Freddy And Dee Phase 1 The episode begins with Freddy and Dee trying to drive to Burger King, thinking about a place to rob so they can give the money to their boss. Seeing that they can't think of any other place to rob, they think of robbing the Burger King to steal one of their burgers. Dee tries to order the cashier to give them a burger or he'll shoot, but the cashier doesn't take them seriously. After failing with that, they try a different method by ramming their car into the building and massacring everyone. This gets the attention of the police, who immediately comes in to the scene, but are later distracted by playing with a giant soccer ball. Meanwhile, Freddy and Dee argue about how they screwed up the mission and start going into different topics. Dee, throughout the entire series, always cracks jokes about how he thinks that Freddy's mom has a penis. As they argue, the police all of a sudden hear their argument and break in to capture them. But Freddy and Dee manage to escape, and try driving away. But it isn't enough and they end up being thrown into jail. Freddy And Dee Phase 2 Freddy And Dee Phase 3 Other Halo Machinimas While Dex's only series using Halo is Freddy and Dee, he's made a few standalone videos that use the game engine. No Won't Let You #2 Dex's NO WON'T LET YOU series is basically about one phrase and it being used in the most random ways. The first and fourth one used Gears of War 2, while the third one used Dead Or Alive Xtreme Volleyball. The second one uses Halo 3. It basically involves two unnamed guys who want the gas station attendant to fill their car with gas. The attendant however, keeps on replying with NO WON'T LET YOU. This keeps on angering one of them until he finally snaps and attempts to kill the gas station attendant, but his rockets backfire and make a huge explosion that leads to unintentional suicide. The short ends with two other guys who want gas and than the attendant finally says YES WILL LET YOU. Before he could however, a random person who calls himself "Chris Ross" just barges in and kills all 3 of them with a gravity hammer, saying "NO WON'T LET YOU!" Evil Car A random person named Bob is pursued by an evil Ghost driver who tries to run him over. However, the driver, driving VERY slowly, merely pushes him and ends up falling off the ledge and into the ocean. Bob says "that was a close one" and decides to go back as if it didn't happen and play ping pong. However, he is suddenly run over by another Ghost who yells out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" being a reference to his NO WON'T LET YOU series. The short ends with the song that he made for his teaser to NO WON'T LET YOU #3 that his fans call "The Boobies Song".